Abanicos y Tentáculos
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: El arma principal de Kagura es un abanico; una de las tantas de Naraku, sus tentáculos. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si estos dos elementos se mezclan en medio de una venganza sobre "coladeras de cocina"? ["¡Suelta mi espada, Kagome!: Mes del intercambio en ¡Siéntate!"]


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro

**Fanfic participante del foro **_**¡Siéntate", **_**en FanFiction, dentro de la actividad: ****_"¡Suelta mi espada, Kagome!: Mes del intercambio en ¡Siéntate!"_**

**Topic del concurso:** /topic/84265/112744427/1/Ҩ-Suelta-mi-espada-Kagome-Mes-del-intercambio-en-Siéntate _(link del foro directo en mi perfil)._

**Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar y alusión a temas sexuales.

* * *

"_La armonía de las armas no depende del parentesco de los cuerpos"_

**Friedrich von Schiller**

* * *

**Abanicos y Tentáculos **

Su más reciente batalla estaba resultando ser un verdadero fastidio y un completo fiasco. El demonio con el cual Naraku la envió a luchar primero le había pedido que fuera su esposa, y cuando se rehusó en rotundo a aceptar semejante propuesta (sobre todo viniendo de un demonio tan horrendo), el muy ardido se lanzó a atacarla de buenas a primeras sin siquiera avisar.

Dentro de todo parecía ser bastante débil y habría podido acabar con él en unos pocos segundos, necesitando no más que un par de movimientos de muñeca y la fidelidad mortal de su buen abanico. Bueno, al menos habría resultado tan sencillo como sonaba si el muy maldito no hubiera contado con una infinidad de tentáculos que la tiraron de su pluma y la aprisionaron en el aire antes de que siquiera pudiese tocar el suelo.

Por suerte, el torpe demonio había olvidado encerrarla en sus asquerosos tentáculos por completo; con todo el caos del movimiento le dejó una mano libre y lo primero que la dominadora de los vientos pensó es que, tal vez, por alguna razón desconocida, el monstruo de pacotilla ese no sabía utilizar del todo bien sus tentáculos. No supo en realidad por qué, pero supuso que era _nuevo_ con ellos. Estos probablemente nacían de él gracias al fragmento de Shikon que tenía consigo, mismo por el cual Naraku la envió.

Justo cuando estaba por arrojarla a su enorme boca para devorarla, Kagura utilizó la Danza de las Cuchillas y las filosas corrientes de viento fueron a destruir por completo la boca de la bestia, provocando que una desagradable fuente de sangre, trozos de dura carne y dientes explotaran justo en su rostro.

El dolor hizo que unos tentáculos se contrajeran y se relajaran, afortunadamente el tentáculo que la sostenía de la cintura se aflojó y la dejó caer, sin embargo su abanico no tuvo mucha suerte. Con el inmenso dolor de tener la boca y media cara destrozada, los tentáculos del monstruo se retorcieron sin control alguno, abandonándose a los movimientos involuntarios de su sistema nervioso y, para colmo de colmos, uno de ellos le pasó con enorme fuerza por el brazo accidentalmente, arrancándole el abanico de sus manos y estrellándolo contra la copa de un frondoso y viejo árbol de gruesas ramas.

Cuando Kagura cayó al suelo fue a correr por su abanico. Sabía que el monstruo no se levantaría, estaba agonizando, así que sólo tenía que evitar los golpes sin control de los tentáculos, pero se sentía completamente insegura sin su arma. Al final lo único que se encontró fue su abanico tirado a un lado del árbol, en medio de unos arbustos y completamente destruido.

A pesar de que era un abanico demoniaco, resultaba sorprendentemente frágil. Era un arma mortífera a la cual, aún así, había que tratar con cuidado y delicadeza. Eso era algo que el mismo Naraku le dijo desde el principio.

Observó espantada su fiel arma, una de sus primeras pertenencias, ahora inservible entre sus manos. Tenía el país [1] desgarrado y algunas varillas de madera se habían partido a la mitad. No podía abrirse ni cerrarse sin que se atorara sobre sí mismo con un traqueteo lastimero y patético.

Gruñó llena de rabia e impulsada por la misma, no pudo evitar patear el árbol con fuerza, olvidando por completo que siempre andaba descalza. Terminó con un par de astillas enterradas en la planta del pie y los dedos adoloridos. Soltó otro gruñido, ahora mezcla de coraje y dolor, junto a una palabrota que habría hecho sonrojar al más gamberro de los bandidos mientras se agarraba el pie lastimado como una niñita. No conforme con eso, uno de los tantos tentáculos la golpeó de lleno en la cabeza tirándola al suelo y dejándola medio despeinada, literalmente tragando tierra.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —Furibunda y casi histérica, se levantó y se dispuso a darle el golpe final al monstruo ese que le había causado tantos problemas y que parecía no terminar de morirse, pero cuando intentó invocar la Danza de las Cuchillas de nuevo, se hizo un enredo de manos tremendo al momento en que su abanico se desplegó con pena junto a su apariencia ahora absolutamente miserable. El arma había perdido todo poder demoniaco al romperse, algo que Kagura, sinceramente, no se esperaba.

Aún más enfurecida y sintiéndose un poco tonta, no pudo evitar arrojar con fuerza el abanico al suelo, respirando entrecortadamente y roja del coraje. Se quedó unos segundos tratando de calmarse, con el rostro deformado por la ira, pero cuando miró su arma ahí tirada, desgarrada y partida entre sí misma, su rostro mostró un dejo de tristeza que habría conmovido a cualquiera.

Pudo jurar que había sentido un desagradable vacío en el estomago como jamás lo había sentido, apenas comparable al hecho de saber hueco su pecho. Podía sentir al viento de su lado, pero acababa de perder la fuerza y el método para controlarlo. Era como no ser más la demonio y hechicera de los vientos, ¡y todo por un estúpido descuido y un monstruo que no supo utilizar sus tentáculos!

Aunque si había que ser franca, el verdadero _Rey de los tentáculos_ no era otro más que el mismísimo Naraku.

Justo en ese instante el monstruo dejó de moverse y poco a poco los tentáculos fueron cayendo con golpes pesados contra el suelo. La demonio no le prestó atención. Tomó con cuidado su abanico, de la misma forma delicada y casi curiosa que lo hizo la primera vez que lo tocó. Cerró los ojos, intentando buscar alguna paz interior.

Primero le entró una especie de sensación rara, como si quisiera soltarse llorando de pura ira y desilusión, pero después la sensación de angustia y vergüenza la invadió por entero.

—Naraku me va a matar —se dijo, restregando una mano contra su rostro.

* * *

Aterrizó en el patio con más cautela que de costumbre. Miró de un lado a otro esperando encontrase sola, y para su fortuna a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna cara conocida. Se sintió aliviada como pocas veces.

No podía decirle a nadie lo que le sucedido con su arma (y esperaba que Kanna no la hubiese echado de cabeza gracias a su jodido espejo). No tenía idea de cómo podía reaccionar Naraku ante el hecho de que en un descuido de lo más idiota, había dejado que destruyeran su única arma y ahora estaba prácticamente indefensa ante los enemigos de su amo.

Una de las primeras advertencias que su creador le dio durante sus primeros alientos de vida, es que cuidara de ese abanico como si fuese su vida, que no tendría otro artefacto con el cual defenderse o manipular el viento, y a decir verdad la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no era el fuerte de la demonio de los vientos.

Se metió al castillo casi de puntitas, o lo habría hecho de no ser porque el pie le dolía horrores (juraba aún tener una astilla clavada en el dedo gordo).

"_El que se enoja, pierde"_, fue lo único que pasó por la mente de la mujer, rodando los ojos. Francamente odiaba que su propia mente la fastidiara. A veces podía resultar tan quisquillosa como su mismo amo.

Evitó todo pasillo por donde usualmente andaban Kanna, Kohaku o peor aún, Naraku. Tomó un camino más largo pero seguro para llegar a la que había adoptado como su habitación y se encerró ahí por el resto del día, al menos hasta que encontrara manera de arreglar su abanico.

—Demonios, no me hagas esto —Sus murmullos eran como un desesperado rezo que se repetía una y otra vez mientras intentaba encontrar la manera de unir de nuevo la tela que antes formaba el país del abanico, o por lo menos tratar de juntar los pedazos partidos de madera de las varillas, pero toda prueba resultaba siempre inútil y poco fructífera. Era como lidiar con un trozo de cristal roto.

Al contrario de sus desesperados pero sinceros intentos, lo único que logró fue empeorarlo. A pesar de que estaba recurriendo a una fuerza titánica para hacer uso de sus escasas reservas de paciencia, cuando terminaba acorralada por el mismo daño del abanico y su propia desesperación, sólo lograba dañarlo más.

Intentó de todo sin saber siquiera si podría funcionar, más que segura de que nada, de hecho, funcionaría. Trató de unir los pedazos desgarrados del país con hilo y aguja, pero sólo consiguió hacer un embrollo de tela con costuras malhechas y agujeros por todos lados. Intentó unir de nuevo las varillas de madera con papel y finas tiras de tela cortada, pero de esa manera el abanico no podía siquiera moverse un poco, se quedaba trabado sobre sí mismo e imposibilitado para desplegarse. ¡Incluso intentó utilizar arroz bien cocido! Arroz que, por cierto, ella se terminó comiendo de los puros nervios.

En cierto momento supo que todos sus intentos eran en vano, por mucho que maldijera o tratara de tener paciencia. El mayor problema no radicaba en la funcionalidad básica del mismo o la apariencia, sino en el hecho de que, al ser destruido y arrancado de las manos de su dueña, había perdido todo su poder demoniaco.

Prácticamente era como si el arma se hubiera deprimido y ahora la estuviera haciendo pasar un mal rato por no cuidarla como se debe. Después de todo, las armas también tienen alma, pensó Kagura. ¡Pero qué putas ganas de amargarle el día! ¡Qué arma más sensiblera le había tocado!

—No puede estar pasándome esto —se lamentó rendida después de pasar toda la santa tarde intentado hacer algo, pero terminó agotada de tanto pensar y de tanto buscar soluciones a su problema para terminar peor que en el comienzo.

Y aún estaba el asunto con Naraku; tenía que verlo para entregarle el fragmento, sin embargo la iba a crucificar por lo que había pasado con su maldito abanico.

No podía darse el lujo de ser una extensión del demonio más odiado y malo malísimo del Sengoku y andar por ahí sin un arma, completamente indefensa. Sería un blanco perfecto. ¡Todos los demonios tenían armas! ¿Qué clase de demonio era el que rompía su propia arma? Ni al tarado de InuYasha le había sucedido semejante barbaridad, pensó, pero luego recordó que sí le había pasado, en aquella ocasión en que el fallecido Goshinki partió en dos al Colmillo de Acero.

Sinceramente no pudo evitar deprimirse al verse al mismo nivel que aquel híbrido. Le daban ganas de hacer el berrinche de su vida, hacerse bolita y luego meter la cabeza en un agujero de tierra.

Por otro lado, pensó que Naraku no aceptaría tener a una sirvienta que no puede defenderse ni hacer el trabajo sucio por él. Supuso que lo peor que le podía pasar es que su detestable creador decidiera terminar con ella de una vez por todas después de tantas faltas y encima con eso, sólo para ahorrarse el trabajo de darle una nueva arma o ayudarla a repararlo.

—Pero no puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí? Ni siquiera fue mi culpa —Se trató de justificar luego de reflexionarlo un rato, pero cayó en la cuenta de que Naraku era malvado por sí mismo y un auténtico hijo de perra. Los pretextos no le servirían de nada, sólo recibiría de vuelta burlas y castigos.

Pero entonces, para su fortuna que ahora tanto la necesitaba, tuvo una idea que podría salvarle el pellejo.

Aún tenía consigo el fragmento que Naraku la había mandado a buscar. Se lo había quitado de encima al monstruo con tentáculos que la atacó. En cierta forma y en términos sencillos, había cumplido con el trabajo, con la misión. Un nuevo fragmento de Shikon entre sus manos tenía que apaciguar la ira de su creador, pensó intentando darse esperanzas, aunque sinceramente no tuvo mucha fe.

A pesar del recelo a enfrentar a su amo, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Seguramente él ya sabía que había regresado al castillo y estaría esperando que le diese el fragmento, y si no iba ella a buscarlo, lo haría él, y probablemente pronto, y colmarle la paciencia a alguien como Naraku era la peor cosa que en esos momentos podía hacer.

Todavía deseó que la tierra se la tragara. ¡No podía irle peor!

Cuando notó que el sol no tardaba ya en desaparecer tras las montañas decidió armarse de valor. Llevó su ahora inútil arma consigo, escondida bajo la manga, y el valioso fragmento en la otra, mostrándola entre toda la oscuridad que la rodeaba como si fuese un admirable triunfo que le salvaría la vida una noche más.

Naraku no podía culparla por todo, sería demasiado tonto hasta para él cuando sabía perfectamente bien que ella era su mejor recolectora de fragmentos, se dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala principal, donde siempre estaba su amo, ya preparándose mentalmente para soltar todos los argumentos que tuviera a la mano.

Esta vez no entró al lugar con la misma altanería de siempre. Lo hizo sin permiso, como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo y como, al parecer, Naraku había terminado aceptando. Entró al recinto con rostro serio y tranquilo, con claras intenciones de no iniciar ningún tipo de discusión (porque joder, era rebelde, pero no estúpida) aunque por dentro los nervios la estaban matando y ya sentía el sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo debajo del kimono.

—Aquí tienes el fragmento —Guardando su distancia arrojó el trozo de joya hacia él. Los reflejos de Naraku fueron veloces y lo atrapó en el aire, con la rapidez propia de una serpiente.

No se molestó en siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Pasó de inmediato a inspeccionar el trozo de la legendaria joya: estaba perfecto, era real y tenía un considerable tamaño. Hacia tiempo que no conseguía un trozo tan grande. Prácticamente eran como dos fragmentos en uno y brillaba con su lila resplandor en medio de su pálida palma, listo para ser deliciosamente corrompido.

—Muy bien —susurró más para sí que para Kagura, aún sin levantar la vista hacia ella.

Claro que lo menos que esperaba es que le diera las putas gracias.

Por otro lado, la mujer de los vientos pensó que era el momento indicado para decirle lo del abanico, pero de inmediato se vio inmersa en un fastidioso dilema.

En primer lugar, eso le acarrearía un regaño seguro y quién sabe, tal vez hasta un castigo, y si Naraku se ponía muy loco y estaba de mal humor (honestamente no podía decir si ahora mismo estaba de buenas o no; él siempre se la pasaba con esa cara de estreñido), hasta era capaz de matarla.

Su orgullo también intervenía, le impedía atreverse a decir algo. Pidiéndole que le consiguiera otro abanico o un arma nueva sería como tirar su altanero orgullo por la borda. ¡Lo detestaba! Si bien sabía perfectamente que su vida estaba bajo su poder, que era su esclava y no tenía otra opción más que obedecerlo y mostrarse más o menos sumisa ante él, jamás se imaginó que tendría que recurrir a su amo en un momento de crisis así.

Es decir, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando tuvo su primer período, y eso que ella muy apenas sabía qué diablos le pasaba, pero prefirió batallar sola que llegar corriendo a él a la viva voz de _"¡Naraku, me desangro!"_

Sí, claro, de todas formas como si él se hubiera prestado a ayudarla.

Al final, el orgullo le ganó. Se dio la media vuelta segura de que encontraría por su cuenta la solución a su problema, que encontraría un remedio si lo pensaba e intentaba un poco más y que ni siquiera ella misma notaría la diferencia cuando reparara su arma, pero casi de inmediato cayó, nuevamente, en la realidad a la cual siempre tenía que regresar por mucho que la irritara.

¿A quién quería engañar? Aunque lograse reparar la estructura del abanico este seguiría sin poder. Podía solucionar la apariencia del mismo, pero en cuanto a recuperar el poder demoniaco con el cual contralaba el viento a través del abanico, eso era todo un completo misterio para ella.

Tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire, cerrar los ojos con fuerza y tragarse su orgullo (por mucho que le dieran náuseas) y darse la media vuelta de nuevo hacia su amo.

—Naraku —lo llamó quedamente, con su voz apenas resonando en la habitación.

El aludido levantó la vista hacia ella, alzando una ceja, confuso. ¿Cómo es que aún no se largaba? No era usual que su extensión se quedara más tiempo del necesario cerca de él a compartir _tiempo de calidad_. Usualmente se iba lo más rápido posible para escapar de su presencia, que sabía odiaba, pero no pudo evitar pensar en el hecho de que, desde que la vio entrar, notó algo inusualmente raro en ella.

Sólo esperó que la muy desgraciada no quisiera echarle en cara cosas del pasado. No estaba de ánimos para soportarla.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró con voz severa y áspera. El tono no ayudó nada a que Kagura se calmara, lo único que la consolaba es que Naraku parecía estar satisfecho con su trabajo y desde que lo vio se mantuvo extrañamente sereno. Quién sabe, a lo mejor y lo había agarrado de buen humor y mejor aprovechar la oportunidad.

Aun así no se atrevió a decir nada de inmediato. Arrugó el entrecejo, llena de angustia, y desvió la mirada hacia cualquier punto del dormitorio mientras se mordía el labio inferior insistentemente.

—Es que… tuve un pequeño problema en la batalla con el demonio —Se atrevió a decir finalmente. El híbrido entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado. ¡Ahora las cosas sí que se estaban poniendo raras! Si conocía a Kagura, y vaya que la conocía, sabía que jamás recurriría a él _a menos_ que de verdad tuviera un problema arrastrando y, de hecho, aquello jamás había pasado.

—¿Un problema?

—Verás…— Se relamió los labios antes de seguir hablando y buscó desesperadamente las palabras adecuadas para comenzar su relato. De pronto había sentido su boca secarse—. El monstruo con el cual me enviaste a luchar, el mismo que tenía el fragmento de la Perla, era de esos demonios con muchos tentáculos. Parecía no controlarlos bien, así que… alcanzó a atraparme. Obviamente me defendí pero, entre tanto me…

De pronto enmudeció.

—Creo que se aproxima una historia asquerosa… —soltó Naraku, alzando una ceja. La demonio al principio se mostró confundida, pero cuando captó el significado del comentario hizo una mueca de profundo asco.

—¡No, no es eso! —exclamó incómoda. La sola idea le causaba repulsión, que de por sí ya tenía bastante lidiando con los mismos tentáculos de Naraku—. Maldición…

—No me importa lo que te hizo ese monstruo ni los traumas que te haya provocado con sus tentáculos, Kagura, así que…

—Es importante —lo interrumpió. Él resopló, resignándose a escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decir y seguro de que no le dejaría de romper las pelotas hasta que la dejara hablar.

—Está bien. ¿Qué te hizo ese monstruo?

—Pues, mira… —La expresión de Kagura era como la de una condenada a muerte; aquello sólo aumentó cuando sacó su abanico de entre sus ropas. Lo extendió hacia Naraku, permitiéndole ver su deplorable estado: un abanico antaño fino, sencillo pero mortal a medio abrir, con la tela hecha jirones y algunos trozos de madera colgando graciosamente. Tenía la base rota y ni siquiera podía desplegarse con naturalidad.

El híbrido arrugó el entrecejo cuando lo miró de cerca y casi de inmediato se levantó, haciendo que Kagura abriera los ojos espantada y diera un paso atrás, súbitamente intimidada.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —exclamó con severidad, al tiempo que le arrancaba bruscamente el abanico de entre las manos—. ¿Pero qué demonios le hiciste?

—¡No fue mi culpa! Después de que ataqué al monstruo me arrancó el abanico y fue a estrellarlo contra un árbol y así quedó.

Naraku guardó silencio unos segundos, observando de cerca el destrozado objeto, sin creerlo. La primera advertencia que le había dado a su creación es que cuidara su arma, que era la única que tendría y que ninguna espada sería la adecuada para ella y su habilidad de dominar los vientos como lo era un abanico y, para variar, esa resultaba ser otra de las muchas órdenes en las cuales había fallado desde que le dio vida.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres más inútil de lo que pareces? —Arrojó de vuelta el desbaratado abanico contra ella y lo agarró instintivamente antes de que cayera al suelo. Le dedicó una hostil mirada a su amo y se apresuró a contestar.

—No soy una inútil. Te digo que ese monstruo tenía tentáculos y encima un fragmento de Shikon.

—¿En serio? ¿Tentáculos? ¿Esa es tu excusa? —Se burló alzando una ceja, dedicándole una mirada significativa que a la hechicera de los vientos no le gustó nada—. Pensé que sabías tratar con tentáculos...

En ese instante ella abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido a una nube de vapor que escapaba por cada poro de su rostro. Se sonrojó violentamente y desvió el rostro unos momentos, enfurruñada, decidiendo hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—Como sea —refunfuñó, luchando contra el sonrojo que aún la invadía—.¿Piensas ayudarme con el abanico, o no? Digo, para no seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, sin esperar respuesta por parte de él, pero en cuando hizo amago de irse Naraku la tomó del hombro y la volvió hacia él bruscamente.

—Aquí la única que hace perder el tiempo a los demás eres tú —masculló dándole un segundo vistazo al abanico que aún tenía entre las manos—. Pero no puedes hacerte llamar una creación mía y andar sin un arma como si nada. Semejante vergüenza. Déjame la porquería que has hecho de tu arma y regresa en un par de horas. Yo me encargaré.

—¿Qué vas a…?

—No hagas preguntas y lárgate de una vez, que no me tienes muy contento —Le dio la espalda y regresó con tranquilidad al sitio donde usualmente se sentaba. Kagura volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez de coraje, y sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse producto de la ira.

—Qué maldito carácter de mierda —murmuró en voz muy baja al darse la vuelta, antes de siquiera salir de la habitación. Estuvo segura de que la escuchó (pudo sentir su penetrante mirada tras ella) pero pensó que esta vez no podía enojarse.

Después de todo, si ella tenía mal carácter, en gran parte también era culpa de él. Aunque pensó que no hubiera estado tan mal que le dijera qué pensaba hacer exactamente con la reparación del abanico, si es que en realidad pensaba repararlo y no le salía a la mera hora con alguna sorpresita desagradable.

Sea como sea, estaría un par de horas libres, cosa que agradeció, sin embargo el alivio le duró muy poco cuando se preguntó qué clase de castigo o pago le esperaba una vez que Naraku terminara con el trabajo sobre su arma. Si algo tenía que tener claro, es que su amo no era el tipo de persona que hiciera favores sin recibir algún beneficio a cambio.

* * *

Un par de horas después, y sin utilizar la puntualidad como una de sus virtudes, Kagura fue a buscar a Naraku a su habitación. Se quiso apresurar a tener de vuelta su abanico y probarlo, sólo para ver si había quedado igual o si le había cambiado algo, pero su amo no la dejó siquiera ver el arma (incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez lo dejó peor de lo que ella lo había hecho y nomas estaba tratando de ganar tiempo para encontrar la manera de echarle la culpa a ella).

En su lugar, se limitó apenas a mirarla y le pidió que lo acompañase al patio principal del castillo. Lo siguió a regañadientes, aprovechando su posición tras él para rodar los ojos cada dos por tres y hacer desagradables muecas únicamente dedicadas a su amo; en una de esas hasta le sacó la lengua sin que él se percatara de ello. Se sintió más infantil que nunca, pero extrañamente victoriosa.

—¿Ya vas a darme mi abanico? —masculló desganada, sin apartar del rostro su eterna expresión de fastidio, plantándose frente a Naraku una vez que llegaron al polvoriento patio. Él hizo esa mueca de estreñido que casi siempre tenía encima (al menos así la consideraba la mujer de los vientos) y sin decir nada rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta mostrarle el tan discutido objeto.

Kagura, aún mirando de lejos el abanico, que también estaba cerrado, pudo percatarse de que estaba como nuevo. Su expresión se relajó un poco al ver que las varillas de madera que formaban la estructura sobre la tela estaban intactas, como si nada les hubiera pasado. Hasta le dio la impresión de que la madera brillaba con soberbia; ya no tenía rayones. ¿Le habría dado Naraku una buena barnizada? ¡Cuánta gentileza!

Estuvo a punto de soltar una risa que no se pensó e hizo amago de tomar su abanico, pero volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando Naraku alejó su fiel arma de ella, negando con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Lo he dejado prácticamente nuevo, como puedes ver —comenzó a decir con su tono burlón de siempre—. ¿Cómo se dice, mi querida Kagura?

La mujer gruñó, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, negándose en rotundo y de una buena vez a darle las _gracias_.

—No voy a darte las malditas gracias.

—¿No? ¡Qué modales, Kagura! —exclamó Naraku, falsamente escandalizado—. ¿Acaso no te he enseñado nada?

—No, de hecho no. Nunca lo has hecho. Tú sólo me arrojaste al mundo como un pedazo de carne sin valor —escupió de vuelta, haciendo que él alzara una ceja, aunque por dentro se regocijaba. Hacer que su extensión más rebelde cayera en sus trampas era algo de lo más sencillo.

—Eso veo —dijo con tranquilidad—. Tanto así que ni siquiera sabes cómo manejar tu propia arma, un simple abanico.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no fue mi culpa!

—No me des pretextos, Kagura, sólo di que eres incompetente —Pudo ver que disfrutaba molestarla como un cabrón, ¡y cuánto odiaba que se divirtiera tanto a costa suya!

De un segundo a otro sintió toda la sangre que le corría por las venas hervir y llenarle el cuerpo con una rabia apenas contentible, peligrosa como ella sola. El híbrido notó aquello y no perdió oportunidad de soplar sobre aquel incendio que ya había iniciado en su creación en pos de sus propias ganas de cagarle la existencia a quien se le pusiera en frente.

—Yo pensé que lo único en lo que eras buena era precisamente en el manejo de tu abanico para manipular el viento, pero después de todo vaya decepción que me he llevado.

Si había una actitud de Naraku para con ella que realmente le molestaba, no era el hecho de que la viera como una esclava, como un objeto o incluso un medio para desquitarse, sino que la tratase como a una perfecta imbécil, y eso era justo lo que hacía en ese momento: tratarla y hablarle como si fuera una soberana idiota que ni siquiera era capaz de manejar adecuadamente un abanico que no sólo era un arma que le servía para manipular el elemento que por su naturaleza la formaba y le daba origen, sino un arma que ella siempre trató como una propia extensión de su cuerpo.

Y eso, definitivamente, no se lo iba a permitir. ¡Era un completo insulto!

Naraku la vio enrojecerse del coraje e hizo amago de tomar aire para hablar, pero Kagura se le adelantó, sabiendo que el muy desgraciado no perdería oportunidad para volver a tratarla como una niñita tonta.

—¡Pues ya, si tú eres tan bueno en todo y yo soy una inútil, intenta usarlo tú, imbécil! —Claramente estaba cabreada, algo que no logró hacer mella en su amo, a excepción del extraño desafío que su extensión le mandaba y el "_imbécil_" del último (que hace tiempo no escuchaba salir una palabrota por parte de Kagura restregada justo en su rostro sin pudor alguno).

El reto, ciertamente y si era sincero, lo dejó bastante desconcertado. Alzó una ceja con gesto severo, pero no logró amedrentar ni un poco a la mujer de los vientos, quien seguía fulminándolo con la mirada esperando de vuelta su abanico y así poder acabar de una vez esa conversación.

—Pues… no debe ser muy difícil —dijo Naraku un tanto desconcertado, echándole un curioso vistazo al abanico que mantenía entre sus manos—. Sólo es un abanico.

Kagura rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos con más fuerza, alzando a su vez ambas cejas.

—¿Ah, sí? Quiero ver que lo intentes.

Su amo entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, desconfiado, tratando de adivinar por qué diablos lo retaba a utilizar el abanico cuando usualmente ella preferiría simplemente tragarse su orgullo, recibir el objeto de vuelta e irse y hacer como si él no existiera, a refunfuñar a algún rincón del castillo calcinándose en su propia amargura, pero tampoco era algo como para romperse la cabeza.

Llegó a la simple conclusión de que Kagura estaba rabiosa, enojada y, usualmente en ese estado, no pensaba muy bien; se ponía frenética y descontrolada como los mismos vientos huracanados que era capaz de manipular.

—¿Acaso quieres que utilice tu abanico? —inquirió Naraku, en contraparte la demonio se encogió de hombros, dándole la libertad de hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Miró unos segundos el abanico aún cerrado en sus manos y tuvo la tentación de esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa. No había mucho que hacer en el castillo, de hecho por eso se había ofrecido tan _amablemente_ a reparar el abanico de Kagura, ¿y qué mejor forma de fastidiarla un poco más que haciéndola quedar en ridículo con lo que ella creía su punto fuerte?

La cosa era sencilla: utilizaría el abanico frente a ella mejor de lo que la muy insolente jamás lo había hecho, y le daría en toda su jeta de amargada, a ver si le quedaban ganas de seguir faltándole al respeto. Y después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser utilizar un abanico demoniaco? Al final de cuentas él había creado a Kagura, había sido él quien eligió y le otorgó sus poderes y habilidades y, a su vez, también había creado el abanico, incluso lo había reparado.

¡Já, aquello no tendría ciencia para alguien como él! Ya sólo de pensarlo podía soltar la carcajada limpia solo de imaginar la cara de espanto y vergüenza que pondría su rebelde creación cuando la superara en habilidad sobre algo que supuestamente sólo ella podía utilizar y que se la pasaba presumiendo.

—Pues muy bien. ¿No crees ser una inútil? Yo te mostraré cuánto lo eres —retó Naraku, tomando con más firmeza el abanico.

—Adelante. Quiero ver eso —La diplomacia en el tono de voz de Kagura fue tan falsa como lo fue el gracioso ademán que hizo con una de sus manos. Naraku no alcanzó a ver que era el gesto de una mujer resentida lista para escupir "_te lo dije_" en su cara, la frase favorita de todas las mujeres. Estaba demasiado ocupado abriendo el abanico con suavidad un par de veces para acostumbrar su rígida muñeca.

—"_Joder, seguro que me veo como un maricón con esto_" —Pensó el híbrido torciendo la boca luego de abrir el abanico de golpe con un sólo movimiento, tal y como Kagura solía hacerlo cuando trataba de intimidar a sus enemigos, seduciéndolos directo a una terrible y degradante muerte. Lo peor de todo es que le había salido bien.

Ya casi lo podían retratar con la mirada y la sonrisilla coqueta oculta con elegante misterio tras el abanico, como toda una mujer fatal.

Sí, efectivamente, lucía bastante _rarito_ con un abanico tan femenino entre las manos. Si uno de sus enemigos lo llegara a ver así estaría tres días cagándose de la risa, pero decidió concentrarse en buscar la mejor posición para blandirlo al viento y humillar a su extensión, pero de pronto sentía la muñeca acartonada, sin la suficiente flexibilidad para hacer que el abanico abierto de par en par se moviera a donde él quería, como si no lograra coordinar el movimiento del mismo con su cuerpo y su mente.

Aquello lo sacó de quicio unos instantes, pero se hizo el desentendido y disimuló sus debilidades con la misma maestría de siempre.

Cuando Kagura notó que estaba por lanzar el golpe luego de cerrar el abanico, disponiéndose ahora a abrirlo de nuevo, decidió dar unos pasos lejos de ahí. No fuera a ser que sus mortales ataques funcionaran también con Naraku.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —masculló al ver la cada vez más obvia vacilación de su amo—. A ver, intenta hacer la Danza de las Cuchillas. Es el ataque más fácil de todos.

—No me presiones, Kagura —respondió con un gruñido. Luego estiró el brazo delante de él y volvió a posar los ojos sobre la mujer de los vientos—. Mira y aprende, pequeña idiota.

Rodó los ojos, irritada, pero fingiendo no haberlo escuchado. Esperó a que Naraku hiciera su movimiento triunfal, a ver que tanto le enseñaba según él, y por otro lado el híbrido se dispuso a finalmente moverse cuando creyó su muñeca lo suficientemente distendida.

Lo desplegó de golpe. El abanico liberó un ruido seco cuando las varillas de madera se extendieron sobre toda su estructura y entonces…

Naraku se hizo un enredo de manos terrible.

El abanico ni siquiera se abrió completamente. Quedó medio atorado entre los dedos mal posicionados en la base del mismo. Encima de todo se pellizcó un par de ellos entre las cerradas varillas de madera. Un instantáneo gruñido de dolor salió de su boca y por puro instinto soltó el mentado abanico y, antes de siquiera poder tocar el suelo, Kagura ya estaba cagada de la risa al ver el tremendo ridículo en el que se había metido Naraku por sus huevos.

—¡Ya cállate, Kagura! —ordenó agachándose para tomar el maldito abanico que, sintió, de pronto se había rebelado contra él justo como solía hacer su propia dueña.

Por otro lado la reprimenda sólo provocó que Kagura aumentara sin control alguno la intensidad de sus carcajadas. Incluso comenzó a doblarse sobre sí misma, tomándose el vientre que ya le empezaba a doler horrores.

El híbrido, ya con el arma en las manos, fulminó con la mirada a su extensión, que seguía con su violento ataque de risa, y de puro coraje al verse víctima de semejante burla hizo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza: le arrojó el abanico a Kagura en pleno rostro.

La chica al instante se detuvo. Soltando un quejido de dolor se tomó la adolorida nariz entre los dedos, justo el sitio donde la dura punta de su fiel arma había chocado. No perdió oportunidad de descargar toda su ira contra su creador.

—¡Maldito idiota! ¡Me rompiste la nariz! —reclamó con una graciosa voz nasal mientras se tomaba aún la nariz.

—Eso te pasa por burlarle de mí, Kagura —se defendió Naraku, pero ella, largando un hilillo de sangre por una de sus pequeñas fosas nasales, se agachó en el suelo para tomar de vuelta su abanico, sosteniéndolo amenazador entre sus dedos.

—¡Costará toda la noche que vuelva a su lugar! —Se acercó a él y por unos momentos creyó que tendría la insolencia de efectivamente atacarlo con su Danza de las Cuchillas (esa que él no pudo ni invocar) pero contra todo pronóstico se limitó a empujarlo bruscamente como una niña berrinchuda.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya —exclamó Naraku, apuntándola inquisidor—. Si no hubieras tenido el estúpido descuido de romper tu abanico, no tendrías la nariz hecha pedazos.

En ese instante Kagura se dejó su mentada nariz en paz (esperando que no le quedara chueca), y aunque creía que Naraku se estaba comportando más infantil que nunca (aunque a decir verdad cada día era más como un chiquilín caprichoso conforme más fragmentos de Shikon conseguía), decidió defenderse con su último argumento, uno que prácticamente se sacó de la manga y que ya había usado hasta el hartazgo.

—¡Te dije que ese monstruo tenía tentáculos! —dijo la muchacha a gritos—. ¡Y claro, qué me vas a entender! ¡Tú la tienes más fácil con tus estúpidos tentáculos, verdad, cabrón! ¡Qué vas a saber!

Ahí Naraku frunció el ceño y miró a Kagura profundamente ofendido.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si eso no es fácil! —argumentó casi con la misma rabia que ella mostraba, pero apenas lo escuchó. En su lugar buscó la manera más fácil y rápida de descargar todo su coraje, así que terminó dándose la vuelta y, de un solo movimiento, mortal y aguerrido aunque más impulsivo que de costumbre, la demonio invocó por instinto al viento directo a su abanico recién reparado y entonces una serie de cuchillas brillantes, fugaces y afiladas como la más fina de las hojas de acero, fue a estrellarse contra uno de los pasillos exteriores del castillo, haciéndolo pedazos en el proceso junto a varias salas.

La verdad que se había quedado con ganas de asestar el golpe contra Naraku, pero sabía muy bien que sus ataques no afectaban en lo más mínimo a su creador y que en su lugar sólo ganaría un buen castigo (que ya tenía bastante con su adolorida nariz rota), así que para no tentar aún más su suerte, sobre todo estando tan alterada, gruñó por última vez y se retiró de vuelta al castillo hecha una furia, con los hombros tensos como una tabla y dando grandes zancadas mientras Naraku la observaba alejarse.

Tuvo la tentación de castigarla un poco más por atreverse a burlarse de él tan descaradamente justo en su cara, pero al final la dejó ir sin represalias… _por ahora._

Además, había tenido una buena venganza al romperle la nariz, sinceramente, aunque él hubiera terminado con dos dedos machucados y tragándose sus confiadas palabras.

* * *

Esa noche, ya cuando pudo estar seguro de que todos dormitaban en el más profundo sueño, Naraku, quien se mantuvo en vela durante las horas más oscuras de la noche, salió de su escondrijo y caminó entre los pasillos igualmente oscuros, moviéndose entre pasillo y pasillo como si de un experimentado animal nocturno se tratase.

Sus pasos no eran erráticos ni confusos. Sus pies lo dirigieron justo al sitio que buscaba: el dormitorio de Kagura.

Entró con el sigilo propio de una araña que se mueve entre los rincones y se encontró con el mismo sitio de siempre; una habitación desordenada que acaparaba varios baúles de kimonos y otros tantos estuches de maquillaje y horquillas que Kagura en realidad nunca usaba, obsesionada siempre con las joyas de jade y el maquillaje de bailarina, a rotundo contraste con el kimono que usaba al estilo de las mujeres samuráis. La única diferencia es que ahora se había encontrado a su extensión dormitando en el medio de la habitación, con un enredo terrible de sábanas a lo largo de sus piernas medio desnudas. Su ropa de dormir, blanca y delgada, estaba hecha un desastre sobre ella y dormía boca abajo, con la larga melena desparramada a los lados de su cabeza.

Se preguntó si no le dolerían las tetas por dormir boca abajo.

Era la forma de dormir más desfachatada que Naraku había visto jamás. No sabía si Kagura lucía como un gato arrollado por un carruaje o como una víctima de la peor de las resacas, pero a juzgar por su pausada respiración y su inmóvil condición supo que seguía tan dormida como un bebé a pesar de estar ahora sentado junto a ella. La pobre hasta tenía la precaución de dormir con el abanico a un lado de su cuerpo, el cual ciertamente no le servía de mucho si tenía al enemigo prácticamente respirando en su nuca, mismo enemigo que tomó su abanico y se guardó entre las oscuras ropas.

Naraku sonrió satisfecho al ver que hasta ahora todo marchaba a la perfección. Necesitaba a su creación tan dormida como lo estaba.

No pronunció palabra alguna y apenas se dio la libertad de respirar normalmente. De entre sus ropas sacó un fragmento de la Perla de Shikon, el mismo que el día anterior Kagura le había entregado junto a su abanico desecho. El mismo trozo que al final, de la forma más extraña, provocó aquella chusca pelea entre ambos, donde ella terminó con la nariz rota y él con el ridículo de su vida cargando sobre sus hombros (estaba seguro de que Kagura jamás olvidaría el enredado de manos tan patético que se hizo).

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla apartó de a poco los densos mechones de cabello que le caían con gracia sobre la espalda, percatándose de que eran suaves y desprendían un agradable aroma a camelias.

—"_Aunque no es tan bonito como mi cabello_" —Pensó Naraku con el desagradable bichito de la envidia recorriéndole fugazmente el estomago, pero enseguida se olvidó de ello cuando tuvo la espalda de Kagura libre. Una vez ahí fue aflojando y bajando de a poco el kimono que la cubría, utilizando apenas la punta de sus dedos para hacer descender la tela por toda su espalda.

En cierto momento sus yemas rozaron la piel de Kagura y ella pareció estremecerse, gimiendo entre sueños y moviéndose perezosamente sobre su sitio. Al instante se le heló la sangre ante la idea de verse descubierto, (es decir, ¿qué clase de pretexto podía darle sin parecer un violador en potencia?) pero para su fortuna la joven simplemente movió la cabeza y volvió a echarse a dormir. El híbrido, por pura inercia, le hizo unos pocos cariños en el cabello y le susurró que siguiera durmiendo, pero el murmullo suave de su voz contrarrestaba enormemente con la sonrisa maligna que se dibujó en sus labios cuando rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó el fragmento de Shikon.

Teniendo la espalda de Kagura expuesta, con parte de la cicatriz de araña que le había heredado mostrándose ante su vista, se tomó unos instantes para dejar que su corrompida energía fluyera y contaminara el trozo de la joya y, una vez que esta adoptó un oscuro resplandor, la encajó de suavemente en la piel de la joven, justo en medio del cuerpo de la desfigurada araña impresa en la espalda.

Cuando vio el trozo de la joya desaparecer dentro del cuerpo de su creación sin que esta se percatara de nada, apenas soltando un quedo gemido contra la almohada, sintió ganas de echarse a reír como un maniaco, pero se obligó a guardar silencio. En su lugar la sonrisa sobre su rostro se amplió aún más hasta mostrar sus blancos dientes.

Acercó sus labios hasta uno de los oídos de Kagura y respiró contra él, pero ella no despertó.

—Así que te ríes de mis habilidades con tu abanico… —susurró, insidioso como solo él podía serlo—. Verás qué difícil es controlar tentáculos.

Se retiró de la habitación a pasos suaves y lentos, con el ligero crujir de los tablones de madera debajo de sus pies, pero la mujer siguió dormida boca abajo, apenas con el resplandor negro del trozo incrustado en su cuerpo tomando fuerza.

Naraku volvió a su propio dormitorio y esperó paciente la llegada del alba.

* * *

Kagura despertó a media mañana como era su costumbre. Al abrir los ojos por primera vez pensó en echarse a dormir de nuevo, pero por alguna razón no se sintió capaz, aunque no supo por qué. De alguna forma se sintió diferente, pero estaba demasiado adormilada como para tener las energías de pensar en ello.

Se levantó a duras penas en medio del aturdimiento del primer despertar, con las tetas medio adoloridas luego de tantas horas aplastadas contra el futón. Se frotó los ojos con las manos, quitándose de encima la vista nublada que siempre la obstruía al abrir los ojos luego de tantas horas de sueño. También se limpió un hilillo de baba que había resbalado desde la comisura de sus labios hasta mojar la almohada y se dijo que eso ya se estaba transformando en un grave problema (tenía ya una semana babeando la almohada igual que un bebé), pero enseguida se olvidó de ello, restándole importancia mientras se quitaba unos cabellos húmedos y llenos de saliva que se le habían metido en la boca.

Kagura lucía como todo un zombie por las mañanas, con su salvaje cabellera yendo de un lado a otro como si cada mechón tuviera voluntad propia y una cara pálida de cansancio y aturdimiento que no podía con ella y, ya esperando esa familiar vista matutina se dirigió al espejo de su habitación para comenzar su rutina de belleza y presentarse como la mujer fatal que todos la creían.

Todo habría sido una mañana normal, sin cosas fuera de lo común (a pesar de su terrible cara de pereza que mucho contrastaba con su usual actitud sensual), de no ser porque cuando se paró frente al espejo pudo ver una serie de gruesas y espantosas extensiones detrás de ella, moviéndose lánguidamente de un lado a otro; se arrastraban por el suelo pesadamente, sin gracia alguna.

Por unos instantes creyó que Naraku estaba tras ella mostrando sus temibles tentáculos en todo su esplendor, pero cuando se dio la vuelta dispuesta a saber qué diablos quería (y esperando muy en el fondo que no tuviera que ver con los dichosos tentáculos que supuso él le mostraba como la más burda de las invitaciones a follar), se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, los tentáculos que había visto en el espejo eran de ella y que, por increíble que sonara, le salían tras la espalda como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí.

—¡Naraku!

Todo el castillo y cada uno de sus rincones fue invadido por el grito de espanto de Kagura y el posterior y claramente iracundo llamado a su creador. Este, por supuesto, fue capaz de escucharlo sin problemas.

Una sonrisa invadió su rostro al instante. ¡El día pintaba para ser fantástico!

* * *

—¡Naraku, maldito desgraciado!

Kagura entró a los aposentos del aludido hecha una furia como jamás nadie la había visto. Habría resultado ser una imagen amenazante de no ser porque al dar un paso, uno de los descontrolados tentáculos que salían por la espalda de la chica se enredó en su propio pie y la hizo caer de boca contra el suelo.

Tirada ahí como una tonta que no sabe caminar gruñó como una bestia, pero no apartó la vista inquisidora de su creador, quien se mantenía impasible en su sitio observando la desfachatez de posición en la cual había quedado.

—¿Qué sucede, querida? —inquirió haciéndose el desentendido—. Es muy temprano para empezar con quejas, ¿no te parece?

—¿Quejas? ¡¿Te parece esto una simple queja?!

Se puso de pie a duras penas. Los tentáculos que salían de su cuerpo parecían moverse al ritmo de los volubles estados de ánimo de Kagura y las enrevesadas emociones que la dominaban en esos instantes. Logró pararse sobre sus pies y se dio la vuelta, mostrando a Naraku en todo su esplendor los cuatro largos y gruesos tentáculos que escapan del centro de la cicatriz de araña que la marcaba como su creación.

Había tenido que hacerle un agujero a uno de sus kimonos para que las malditas cosas pudieran salir sin provocarle un dolor atroz, y las cuatro, que eran de un verde seco, se movían de un lado a otro sin control como un pulpo siendo acuchillado. De hecho, los tentáculos que Kagura tenía eran idénticos a los del mismo Naraku, con todo y esa fea línea peluda a todo lo largo de ellas.

—¿Qué tiene? —inquirió el híbrido frunciendo el ceño, fingiéndose confuso. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro, apuntando esta vez a sus _nuevos amigos_.

—¡Tengo tentáculos, Naraku! ¡Horribles y feos tentáculos! —reclamó, dándose la vuelta a él—. De pronto desperté y ahí estaban, y sé que tú tuviste algo que ver. ¡¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?!

Ante la acusación, que tenía todo de verdad, el aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos unos instantes, restándole importancia al drama que la joven se estaba montando.

—Efectivamente. Fui yo quien te los puso. ¿Quién más iba a ser? —aclaró con tal desfachatez que Kagura sintió tensarse bajo la ropa y sonrojarse de pura frustración.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es tan asqueroso! —se quejó una vez, tomando entre sus manos una de las puntas de los tentáculos, observándolo de cerca con una expresión de repulsión.

—Es para que veas lo difícil que es controlar tentáculos —Naraku se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, pero aquello no disminuyó ni un poco la ira de Kagura.

—¿Qué dices? ¡¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza?! ¡Exijo que me los quites!

Su amo soltó una risa seca y se cruzó de brazos, mirando sardónicamente a la mujer de los vientos.

—¿Tú me exiges a mí, en serio? La cosa es al revés, Kagura. Y si quiero que tengas tentáculos, los tendrás.

—¿Si comprendes que estas mierdas no me dejarán luchar como se debe? Sólo me van a causar problemas, ni siquiera me dejan camin…

Se cortó de golpe cuando uno de los tentáculos se enredó en su pierna y la hizo caer, nuevamente, contra el suelo. Tuvo tiempo de poner las manos antes de chocar el rostro contra el piso, temerosa de volverse a romper la nariz (le había costado toda la noche que volviera a su sitio), en gran parte gracias a que se la había pasado tropezando con sus propios tentáculos desde que salió de su habitación hacia la de Naraku.

Al verla caer patéticamente contra el suelo el híbrido no pudo evitar soltar una estridente carcajada. ¡Que la venganza era dulce, carajo! Además, ver a su más rebelde extensión, a la única mujer de todo el Sengoku capaz de dominar algo tan salvaje como el viento, tirada ahí en el suelo enredada entre lindos tentáculos verdes, era una imagen que no aparecía muy seguido y que no cualquiera disfrutaba en primera fila.

Kagura intentó contestar algo, pero uno de los tentáculos, esos mismos que aún no era capaz de controlar con tanta firmeza como el viento, se le enredó en el cuello haciéndola retorcerse sobre si misma. Naraku volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte, con más ganas, con más mordacidad que de costumbre.

Se enfureció un poco más de lo que ya estaba a la par que su desesperación aumentaba con la propia falta de aire. Sus nuevos tentáculos parecieron alterarse junto con su estado mental y, casi contra su voluntad, la hicieron moverse de aquí para allá como si cada uno de ellos tuviera voluntad propia.

Para cuando acordó estos arrastraban su menudo cuerpo por todo el suelo y únicamente detuvieron su desenfrenada carrera cuando chocaron contra el armario. El escándalo de la madera destrozarse bajo la fuerza implacable de unos tentáculos de músculo macizo invadió cada rincón de la habitación y, por supuesto, vinieron acompañados de los reclamos y los gritos de furia de Naraku al ver cómo la loca de Kagura destrozaba sus aposentos.

—¡No, estúpida mujer! ¡No destruyas eso! —gritó abalanzándose hacia ella como un demente, pero antes de poder acercarse un poco más el armario se tambaleó ante el abrazo de oso de las cuatro extensiones y con ello dejaron caer un montón de pequeños frascos.

Kagura se cubrió la cabeza cuando la lluvia de botes de vidrio se estrellaron contra el suelo. Los pequeños trozos de cristal saltaron y numerosos aromas pútridos como la muerte misma escaparon de ellos. Naraku gritó algo de "_sus preciados venenos_", y ahí la mujer de los vientos se dio cuenta que acababa de destruir toda la maldita colección de venenos de su creador, un montón de lindos y pequeños frasquitos de incalculable valor que guardaban toda clase de tóxicos mortales.

—¡Entonces quítamelos! —reclamó una vez más, tratando de evadir los trozos rotos de cristal. Naraku intentó tomar entre sus brazos uno de los descontrolados tentáculos, pero cuando apenas lo tocó los demás prácticamente se pusieron como locos y atacaron una mesa que se encontraba no muy lejos del armario ahora destrozado.

Los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa volaron por todo el lugar. La demonio alcanzó a ver varios pergaminos con extraños diseños y bocetos dibujados en ellos.

"_Diseños de próximas extensiones",_ era lo que rezaban los títulos de aquellos papeles amarillentos.

—¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Ya estás pensando en remplazarme?! —soltó Kagura al fin logrando ponerse pie (con sus tentáculos aún como locos tras ella) y arrojando uno de los bocetos arrugados contra la cara de Naraku, ofendida.

—¡Controla de una puta vez tus tentáculos! —gritó él de vuelta, tomando la bola de papel que su creación anteriormente le había arrojado y lanzándosela de vuelta.

—¡No me lances tus porquerías!

Kagura repitió el proceso, pero apenas estaba el maltratado trozo de papel en el aire cuando un nuevo estruendo los hizo agitarse de pies a cabeza.

Los tentáculos reaccionaron por inercia ante el arranque de ira que la joven sufría y levantaron en el aire otro montón de papeles. Volaron más pergaminos amarillentos, esta vez una serie de hojas llenas de palabras.

Kagura alcanzó a ver de soslayo uno de ellos. Estaba lleno de maneras de matar a Kikyō, a Sesshōmaru y a su bastardo medio hermano junto a todo su grupo (pero sobre todo lleno de formas de matar a aquella sacerdotisa, que a estas alturas ya para nadie era un secreto que era la mayor pesadilla de su amo).

En otro pergamino alcanzó a leer una especie de instructivo que rezaba: "_Cómo hacer creer a tu enemigo que eres su aliado hasta el último minuto"_, y en otro, escrito a las prisas en una esquina, decía: _"Así que estos ingenuos idiotas quieren cambiar el mundo a uno lleno de esplendor para ir a un futuro ideal en donde no reine mal… sería una lástima que alguien… ¡decidiera matarlos a todos!"_

—¿Qué diablos…? —murmuró Kagura, casi paralizada en su sitio. ¿De verdad esas cosas eran las que Naraku se ponía a escribir cuando estaba a solas? ¿A diseñar nuevas extensiones? ¿A despotricar contra sus enemigos descargando todo su rencor en papel, escribir un libro sobre "_Cómo ser como el Gran Naraku_" e idear maneras de matar a esa sacerdotisa sólo porque no le hizo caso al muy ardido que tenía por amo?

¡Joder, y ella que pensaba que se la vivía diseñando malignos y temibles planes y masturbándose ahí encerrado! (bueno, eso ultimo eran sólo suposiciones, pero sus necesidades debía tener, ¿cierto?)

—¡Kagura, deja de romperlo todo! —Volvió a ordenar Naraku, pero la joven apenas y lo escuchó. Frente a ella otro pergamino apareció volando, haciendo su lento camino hacia el suelo. La demonio lo atrapó en el aire por pura inercia y lo leyó en voz alta sin siquiera pensarlo.

—"_Querido diario… hoy Kikyō ha vuelto a reírse de mí. Dijo que tenía un cabello espantoso. ¡Cómo si el cabello canoso y horrendo de ese perro bastardo fuera mejor que el mío! ¡Ya me las va a pagar!" _

No pudo seguir leyendo. Había una especie de borrón sobre la tinta, como si le hubieran caído encima densas gotas de algún líquido, volviendo ilegible la lectura.

Por todos los cielos, ¿sería posible que Naraku se hubiera puesto a llorar como un bebé mientras escribía eso?

—¡Dame eso, es personal, maldita mujer chismosa!

Mientras hablaba el híbrido estiró su brazo hacia ella y le arrebató de entre las manos el vergonzoso pergamino. En cuanto lo tuvo de vuelta rompió la evidencia de sus propias palabras escritas en numerosos pedazos de papel rasgado y los hizo volar en el aire en un arranque de rabia infantil inigualable.

Kagura se había quedado parada frente a él, con los ojos bien abiertos y sudando frío. Sus tentáculos también se habían calmado junto al estado anonadado de su dueña y, acto seguido, Naraku la fulminó con la mirada, apenas siendo capaz de contenerse.

—No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas, Kagura. O juro que te mataré.

—Eso… ¿tienes un diario? —Kagura alzó una ceja en medio de todo su aturdimiento.

—No seas ridícula. No es un diario, pequeña idiota. Es una bitácora sobre mis movimientos y próximos planes —se excusó de una manera que fue todo, menos convincente para ella, quien había visto de primera mano toda la irrefutable evidencia. Incluso pudo ver una gota de sudor resbalar por su frente, humedeciendo ligeramente su despeinado fleco.

—Ajá… claro.

Se cruzó de brazos y soportó como Dios le dio a entender la furibunda mirada de su creador sobre ella, probablemente ya pensando en cómo iba a matarla, pero realmente le dio igual. Estaba demasiado distraída viendo de soslayo el desastre que los rodeaba. El montón de pergaminos arrugados a su alrededor (en varios de ellos todavía alcanzó a leer el nombre de Kikyō), los trozos de cristal hechos pedazos, aún despidiendo su fétido hedor a veneno, y el montón de astillas y pedazos de madera de los muebles destruidos.

Vaya, al parecer eso de tener tentáculos no era algo tan malo, se dijo Kagura. Sólo necesitaría aprender a controlarlos, a impedir que estos actuaran con respecto a sus estados de ánimo y tendría una buena arma justo tras su espalda (por muy poco estético que pudiera verse).

—Bien, venga ya. Te quitaré de una vez esas cosas —Naraku, haciendo uso de todas sus reservas de paciencia e intentando salvaguardar sus objetos privados, intentó acercarse a ella, ya luciendo un poco más calmado, pero Kagura al instante se echó hacia atrás (y se encontró bastante sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de los tentáculos la levantaron del suelo por unos instantes).

—¡Nada de eso! Ya le encontré lo divertido a mis _nuevos amigos_ —argumentó la joven, y de verdad no mentía. Gracias a esas porquerías que le colgaban tras la espalda había descubierto uno que otro secreto de Naraku. No eran cosas que pudiesen ayudar a derrotarlo ni devolverle su libertad, pero sí causarle unas buenas risas en sus momentos más amargos cada vez que lo recordara.

—¿Qué dices? Si hace unos minutos llegaste rabiosa exigiendo que te los quitara.

—¡Para nada! Eso ya quedó atrás. Sólo necesito aprender a controlarlos y listo, además… —Hizo una pausa llena de expectación y entrecerró los ojos, poniendo ambas manos en la cadera—. Son tentáculos, Naraku. ¡Tentáculos gruesos y fuertes, puro músculo! ¡Así quién necesita de hombres o una orgía!

La desfachatada broma de Kagura, arrojada sobre su cara igual que un desagradable escupitajo de pura desvergüenza, lo dejó consternado unos instantes. En medio de la incredulidad de las palabras que escuchaba de la joven se sintió casi cohibido, pero casi enseguida pareció causar el efecto esperado.

Comenzó a carcajearse.

—¿Por eso ahora tan feliz, Kagura? —Naraku alzó una ceja y sonrió de una forma casi sensual; ciertamente maligna, pero atractiva al fin y al cabo—. ¿Para qué quieres tú esas cosas? Te recuerdo que yo también tengo tentáculos…

La demonio se sonrojó al instante, viéndose asaltada por unos cuantos recuerdos que no sabía si considerar gratos, pero no pudo evitar contestar con su misma altanería de siempre (más la seguridad que le proporcionaba tener las cuatro extensiones verdes tras su espalda).

—Y yo te recuerdo que tu maldito pene no es un tentáculo, Naraku.

Cruzó los brazos y se negó en rotundo a dejarse domar por su amo, mucho menos si el muy desgraciado intentaba hacerla recordar contra su voluntad las desenfrenadas noches que pasaron juntos, encerrados en las apestosas y oscuras mazmorras del sótano luego de que Naraku tomara como pretexto el haberlo traicionado abiertamente.

El muy maldito había intentado _castigarla_ de todas las formas posibles ayudándose con sus tentáculos, aunque fue un castigo bastante peculiar y muy alejado de lo que ella imaginaba como una verdadera tortura física, aunque la dejó con una extraña sensación de excitante culpa que tardó mucho en superar.

Sí, lo admitía. Pasó un par de noches salvajes con Naraku, noches que, luego de darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, ambos decidieron detener y olvidar por completo (de hecho nadie lo había mencionado de nuevo hasta ahora), pero Kagura debía admitir que en sus noches más solitarias y frías extrañaba fervientemente los dulces y expertos tentáculos de Naraku (no tanto a él, a decir verdad).

¡Y es que aquello había sido como una orgía de aquellas!

Así que ahora el tener sus propios tentáculos le daba toda la libertad de volver a repetir esas noches sin tener que involucrarse de ninguna manera con Naraku. ¡Cuatro en uno, la mejor oferta que jamás se había visto en el Sengoku!

Naraku, por su parte, se sintió profundamente ofendido al escuchar el comentario de Kagura. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ella a despreciarlo de esa manera cuando claramente la había hecho perder el control de todo su cuerpo?! ¡No era más que una maldita mujerzuela hipócrita!

¡Ah, pero eso no se quedaría así!

—Creo, Kagura, que puedes asegurarle a cualquiera que mi pene es la _mejor _extensión de mi cuerpo —Naraku amplió su sonrisa y disfrutó como nadie la expresión de asco que la demonio soltó al instante—. Al menos eso era lo que parecías pensar mientras gemías como una loca. ¡Y cuando gritaste que eras mía, eso jamás se me va a olvidar!

—¡Cállate, Naraku! —reclamó la mujer, pero con un elegante ademán él la mandó al diablo.

—Bueno, eso da igual, te quitaré esos tentáculos quieras o no.

Volvió a acercarse, pero como si los tentáculos hubieran actuado antes de que Kagura siquiera pudiese pensarlo, de un momento a otro se encontró a sí misma elevándose en el aire. De pronto sintió que volaba gracias a alguna fuerza desconocida que se había desatado desde el interior de su cuerpo, pero se dio cuenta de que habían sido sus tentáculos quienes se sostuvieron sobre sus ahora curvadas puntas para elevar el cuerpo de su dueña en el aire, al más puro estilo del _doctor Octopus_ de _Spider-Man_ (o al menos eso hubieran pensando de haberlo conocido o de haber escuchado a Kagome mencionarlo alguna vez).

—¡Maldita sea, Kagura! ¡Deja de jugar y vuelve aquí! —ordenó el híbrido desde su ahora patética posición en el suelo.

—¡No! ¡No dejaré que me quites mis preciados tentáculos!

Kagura logró dar su primera órden a sus nuevas extensiones. Fue automática, casi por instinto. Se dio la vuelta flotando en el aire, sostenida por los tentáculos. Comenzó a correr fuera de la habitación, recorriendo los anchos pasillos del palacio con su cabeza casi rozando el techo hasta llegar el patio principal, donde el día anterior tuvo la discusión más imbécil que alguna vez había tenido con su creador, en medio de densos y pesados _pasos_ que parecía que en cualquier momento romperían los tablones de madera.

El híbrido, irritado como nunca por la actitud de su esclava y el giro tan brusco que habían dado las cosas (él esperaba que Kagura estuviera sufriendo por tener tentáculos, no pensando en orgías consigo misma y despreciando a su hermoso pene) fue corriendo tras ella lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, viéndose muy en desventaja ante las cuatro extremidades que ayudaban a Kagura a moveré a una velocidad que jamás imaginó.

Finalmente logró alcanzarla hasta el patio y ahí se encontró a la joven ya con los pies en la tierra (más literal que simbólicamente) y se acercó a grandes zancadas, frunciendo tanto el entrecejo que casi parecía que se le partiría el cráneo en dos.

—Te lo advierto. Deja de jugar —masculló parándose frente a ella, pero la mujer respondió alzando el mentón con toda la altanería que la caracterizaba. Se veía poderosa e implacable con su soberbia expresión y los cuatro tentáculos tras ella, apenas moviéndose de un lado a otro como esperando la siguiente órden de su ama absoluta.

¡Genial! Se maldijo mentalmente Naraku. Le había dado a Kagura tentáculos para que se jodiera un rato y viera lo difícil que era controlarlos, y en su lugar más parecía que le había brindado cuatro guardaespaldas personales y a su propio harén de _"hombres"._

—Nadie está jugando, Naraku —masculló, pero él negó con la cabeza lentamente, como si tratase pacientemente con una niña que hacía berrinche por un juguete nuevo.

—Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, Kagura —aclaró, mirándola directamente—. Y tú no sabes controlar ese poder. Déjale los tentáculos a demonios como yo. Lo tuyo es el viento, fugaz e invisible.

—¡Y una mierda! —exclamó de vuelta—. Creo que ya he aprendido a dominarlos muy bien. ¡Y eso que soy principiante! Debe ser cosa de herencia.

Y no mentía. Naraku creyó que sí, era cierto, por primera vez tenía que aceptar que su irritable extensión tenía razón. Para tener tan poco tiempo con los tentáculos en su poder, Kagura ya mostraba un gran dominio sobre ellos. Igualmente pensó que debía ser cosa de habilidades por herencia; después de todo él era el _Rey de los tentáculos_, ¡pero era toda una vergüenza que su propia esclava estuviera casi acaparándose al mismo nivel que él!

—Nada más escúchate hablar. ¡Dices tonterías! —argumentó el híbrido, pero Kagura negó con la cabeza—. Yo soy el Rey de este puto mundo, de los venenos y de los tentáculos. No te creas poder estar a mi nivel. Y tú, Kagura… —Hizo una pausa. La aludida imaginó ya por dónde iba la cosa—, no eres más que una esclava de mis tentáculos, _y otras cosas más._

—¡Suficiente!

El grito de guerra vino acompañado con la órden más lógica que pudo encontrar en ese momento. Sus tan discutidos tentáculos se estiraron como un cuartero de látigos alimentados con la furia implacable del peor de los tsunamis y, en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, se abalanzaron contra Naraku como cuatro tigres feroces.

Este, acostumbrado a las luchas a pesar de muchas veces no participar activamente en ellas (pero muy conocedor del movimiento de aquellas enormes extensiones) logró esquivar las furibundas puntas verdes que se fueron contra él.

—¿Tratas de atacarme, Kagura? —inquirió con voz peligrosa, pero para toda respuesta la mujer rió por lo bajo.

—Oh, nada de eso, Naraku —Sonrió con tanta libertad que se permitió mostrar sus dientes, tan peligrosos y blancos como los de su creador cuando este sentía tener toda la ventaja de su lado. Aquello lo distrajo mucho—. No, lo que quiero es _vengarme._

—¿Vengarte? ¿Y de qué mierda tratarías de vengarte? —cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos, sintiéndose demasiado desconfiado, demasiado fuera de lugar.

Naraku tuvo un terrible presentimiento. Algo no estaba nada bien en toda esa charla; de alguna forma le daba la impresión de estar perdiendo terreno.

—¡De que me trataras como una coladera de cocina, maldito bastardo!

Volvió a arremeter contra él, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarla cuando comprendió el significado de sus palabras y su dichosa venganza.

Oh, ahora resultaba que ella se quejaba por haberle dado por _todos lados_ con sus tentáculos. ¡Vaya mentira! ¡Si la muy desgraciada había estado la mar de feliz, gimiendo como una ninfómana!

La punta de uno de los tentáculos tocó su tobillo y lo hizo tambalearse. Naraku se sintió entrar en un puto pánico de los mil demonios, pero se obligó a mantenerse calmado muy a pesar de la idea que Kagura tenía en mente: hacerle _lo mismo_ que le hizo a ella con los tentáculos.

—¡No te atrevas a meter esos tentáculos tuyos en ninguno de mis agujeros, Kagura!

Su advertencia casi sonó a la de un niño resentido gritando a sus amigos de juego que los odiaba por haber ganado sobre él. Ella, por lo tanto, hizo caso omiso. Volvió a lanzarlos y esta vez, en medio del aturdimiento de su amo, uno de ellos logró pescarse alrededor de su tobillo, haciéndolo tropezar. Incluso antes de darse de puro hocico contra el arenoso suelo otro tentáculo más se enredó en el torso de Naraku y, para cuando acordó, ya se encontraba flotando en el aire, completamente a merced de la vengativa locura de Kagura y sus imparables tentáculos.

Joder, le habían robado uno de sus mejores títulos.

—Eso te ganas por querer pasarte de listo —advirtió la joven con una tranquilidad casi inhumana que al mismo tiempo hacía un contraste funesto ante el brillo espectral y diabólico que iluminaba sus escarlatas ojos—. ¡Soy una mujer, no una coladera de cocina!

—Eso es pura mierda, Kagura. Yo no te obligué a nada —se excusó Naraku, e incluso en la patética y muy vulnerable posición en que estaba, se dio el lujo de sonreír—. Yo recuerdo que lo disfrutaste más de una vez…

—¡Silencio!

La mujer de los vientos atrajo el cuerpo de Naraku aún sujeto por sus tentáculos hasta tenerlo a centímetros de su rostro. Él estuvo a punto de soltarle una putada junto a una advertencia y sacar sus propios tentáculos para luchar contra ella o, mejor aún, amenazarla con hacer explotar su corazón (y no exactamente de amor), aunque no tenía ni idea de en qué podía terminar una pelea de dos demonios dotados de tentáculos, una llena de ira y descontrol y él, más lleno de pánico (y muy enojado) que otra cosa.

Pero definitivamente no podía terminar bien. ¡Le había dado un arma letal a esa loca que tenía por creación!

—Te lo advierto. Suéltame —amenazó posando su roja mirada sobre la de ella, como si los ojos de ambos tuviesen entre si su propia batalla.

—No lo haré.

Los tentáculos se apretaron un poco más alrededor de su víctima. Él sintió su aliento escaparse un poco más por su boca y la forma en que sus pulmones se contrajeron dentro de su pecho, y justo cuando empezó a sentir el tentáculo que lo rodeaba apretarse un poco más, Kagura, como una autentica _troll_, lanzó su ataque maestro contra él.

Un tentáculo, _sólo uno_, fue a chocarse contra la frente de Naraku. La punta se estrelló con fuerza contra él y provocó que el híbrido echara la cabeza hacia atrás, levantando graciosamente unos cuantos cabellos de su fleco.

De pronto todo pareció paralizarse, detenerse en el tiempo ante la absurda acción. Kagura le mantuvo la mirada y él, con el tentáculo verde bloqueando el medio de su vista, alzó una ceja, perspicaz.

—¿Qué hac…?

Naraku se cortó en seco cuando sintió el cuarto y último tentáculo enredarse en su pierna y subir alrededor de ella hasta alcanzar uno de sus muslos. Ahí el pánico lo invadió por completo y lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

—¡Aleja eso de mi trasero! —reclamó a los gritos, retorciéndose como un poseso e intentando liberarse inútilmente de los tentáculos, aterrado por la idea que aquello sugería. ¡Ni siquiera le había dado un besito antes o invitado una copa! ¡Algo, con un carajo! ¡Así nomas, en seco!

Kagura sonrió diabólicamente, ¡pero cómo lo disfrutaba!

—¡Ay, sí, no te vaya a gustar! —se burló, soltando una estridente carcajada digna de la más cruel de las villanas.

—No más que a ti —El mordaz comentario provocó que la mujer se detuviera en seco y volviera a poner la mirada sobre él.

Vio a Naraku sosteniendo su abanico. Estaba cerrado. Entonces Kagura recordó que al despertar nunca lo vio y mucho menos lo tomó.

¿Acaso el muy maldito lo había tomado durante la noche, cuando se encargó de ponerle esos feos, pero útiles tentáculos encima de su cuerpo?

—¡Já! ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso, eh, Naraku? —se mofó, prácticamente reventando de arrogancia y ladeando la cabeza con aire curioso—. Tú no eres capaz de manipular el viento. Ese poder es únicamente mío.

—Es cierto, Kagura, no puedo hacer eso…

Sonrió. ¡El maldito sonrió a pesar de todo! Aquello a Kagura le dio mala espina y, por desgracia, no se equivocó cuando escuchó el grito de guerra de su amo.

—¡Pero sí puedo hacer esto!

Antes de que pudiese pensar en reaccionar, contraatacar o preguntarse de qué diablos hablaba, Naraku tomó el abanico con firmeza y lo estampó directo al rostro de Kagura, golpeando de paso su nariz con un golpe certero y fuerte.

Soltó un grito de dolor y se llevó ambas manos a la magullada nariz, apretando los ojos con fuerza, viéndose presa de un espasmo doloroso que provocó que sus tentáculos se contrajeran unos instantes y luego se aflojaran por completo.

Su amo, aprovechando el momento de debilidad, se liberó de las cuatro extensiones de Kagura que amenazaban con ultrajarlo y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de ellas. ¡No quería volver a sentir una sola cosa de _esas_ cerca de su maldito y sagrado trasero de demonio!

—¡Malnacido! ¡Otra vez me rompiste la nariz! —reclamó Kagura sintiendo el hilillo de sangre escapar de la zona golpeada y mojar sus labios y barbilla, al tiempo que caía de rodillas sintiendo el picor ácido en los lagrimales mientras intentaba detener la profusa hemorragia. Incluso uno de sus tentáculos le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

—Eso te ganas por querer pasarte de lista —le reprendió Naraku mientras evadía los ahora vulnerables tentáculos, ahora con una Kagura lidiando con su linda nariz fracturada (de nuevo).

Sin perder más tiempo se acercó tras ella, estiró el brazo lo más rápidamente que pudo y le arrancó de la espalda el fragmento de Shikon. ¡Ese maldito pedazo de basura que lo había metido en tantos problemas!

Es decir, por culpa de esa pequeña porquería un poco más y le daban por el culo. Ni siquiera entendía por qué tanto rencor por parte de Kagura. ¡Él no se la había dejado ir así como así, si se había tomado su tiempo para prepárala como Dios manda!

La mujer de los vientos sintió su cuerpo liberarse de la pesada carga que significaba controlar los tentáculos y cargar con ellos en su espalda, aunque no pudo percatarse del todo del cambio en medio del aturdimiento que le provocaba su nariz, que ahora se estaba tornando ligeramente purpura y que seguía largando sangre.

Sabiendo que no tenía ya más su _arma maestra_, se obligó a calmarse e ignorar el dolor junto a las lágrimas que, por inercia, querían brotar de sus ojos que picaban junto al incesante dolor. Se puso de pie con la poca dignidad que le quedaba (que no es como si Naraku pudiera criticarla mucho en esos instantes, francamente) y se plantó frente a él con toda su insolencia, por mucho que su nariz siguiera chorreando sangre.

Naraku también le plantó mirada, con su boca torcida y su expresión de estreñido. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y la demonio de los vientos se preparó para lo que pudiera venir. Ahora que su festín sí se había pasado de la raya; sabía muy bien que había traspasado una línea que hasta ahora parecía inquebrantable. Luego de insultarlo, romperle sus venenos, sus bocetos e incluso leer su _Querido Diario_ junto a esas embarazosas confesiones sobre Kikyō, además de jugar con la idea de violarlo, estaba segura que Naraku no le perdonaría aquel desastre.

Estaba condenada y lo sabía, ¡pero joder, que lo bailada nadie se lo quitaría ni en tres putas vidas!

Aquella experiencia desastrosa quedaría grabada en su mente para toda la vida, a pesar de que hubiera terminado con ella y su nariz rota y lo que ya sospechaba como su futura, inminente y pronta muerte.

Sospechó que sería muy lenta y dolorosa, pero vaya que valdría la pena.

—Esta vez te has pasado de la raya, Kagura… —comenzó Naraku. La aludida ya se imaginaba las palabras que contendría aquel sermón, preludio de una condena a muerte—. Te permito una que otra insolencia únicamente porque me causa gracia verte tan enojada y porque, para tu fortuna, eres mi extensión favorita, pero esta vez…

—Hubieras pensando en eso antes de darme tentáculos —Miró hacia el fragmento de Shikon que él aún sostenía entre los dedos. Este rápidamente lo ocultó entre sus ropas. No fuera a ser que a la muy maniaca se le ocurriera quitárselo para tener sus mentados tentáculos de vuelta.

—No me interrumpas cuando hablo.

Rodó los ojos y pasó a cruzarse de brazos como una auténtica adolescente encaprichada. ¿Para qué demonios echarle un discurso antes de matarla?

Naraku pudo adivinar lo que ella pensaba. ¡Oh, vaya que tenía ganas de matarla! Quería matarla lenta y dolorosamente. Hacerla sufrir y luego disolver ese lindo cuerpo que le había moldeado en ácido, para posteriormente reír macabramente como sólo él sabía hacerlo. O bien darle con un mazo en la cabeza continuamente.

¡Cuántas ganas tenía de hacerle todo aquello luego de lo que le había hecho! Pero, para su desgracia, pensó, aún necesitaba de Kagura. Era su mejor recolectora de fragmentos de Shikon, una excelente guerrera y espía a pesar de su naturaleza traidora; no podía deshacerse de ella tan fácilmente. Todavía la necesitaba para un par de trabajos, sin embargo…

—Toma —Naraku estiró el brazo hacia ella, abanico en mano. Kagura abrió los ojos de par en par y luego alzó una ceja, pasando a mirar al híbrido, sin lograr entender a qué venía tan abrupto e inesperado gesto.

—¿Y eso? Pensé que me matarías.

—No creas que no tengo ganas, pero digamos que aún tienes cosas que hacer para mí.

Tomó de vuelta su abanico antes de cualquier cosa mientras él guardaba silencio unos instantes.

Bueno, al menos, al parecer aún tendría un día más de vida.

—Esto no pasó, Kagura —prosiguió el híbrido—. No te atrevas, jamás, a decirle nada de esto a nadie. Nadie se entera que te rompí la nariz _dos veces_, y nadie se entera que _casi _me violas con tentáculos. Fin del asunto.

La manipuladora del viento se pasó el dorso de la mano por sobre los labios, limpiando los restos de sangre y aún con los ojos medio llorosos por el dolor, pero sintiéndose infinitamente más tranquila. Ahora lo entendía todo. Era un asunto de vergüenza y dignidad que salvaguardar ante los muy estimados enemigos.

Sería bastante vergonzoso, incluso para ella, decir que Naraku le había roto la nariz dos veces con su propio abanico en menos de veinticuatro horas, y cualquiera se preguntaría qué diablos había hecho para ganarse aquello; confesar que había sido porque se burló de Naraku y casi lo ultraja _al estilo masculino_, encima con tentáculos que él mismo le había dado, sería aún más humillante para él (estaba segura de que InuYasha y compañía eran capaces de levantar un altar en honor a su afectada nariz por hacerle pasar tan mal rato a Naraku. Honor a quien honor merece, vaya).

—Ah… bueno, vale —murmuró Kagura, aún desconfiada por el trato que estaba aceptando—. Esto no pasó.

Naraku asintió, ahora mucho más tranquilo, con la noción de que tarde o temprano mataría a Kagura y ahí tendría su ansiada venganza por todo lo que había pasado.

¡Ah, y para que le gustara más a la maldita desgraciada, lo haría con un par de tentáculos!

—Aunque no estaría de más que me permitieras tener tentáculos en las batallas. Ya ves que son muy útiles…

El híbrido arrugó la nariz al escucharla. No se dignó a contestar; pegó media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero no desapareció de la vista de la joven sin antes decirle:

—Si quieres tentáculos, entonces te espero con ellos en las mazmorras…

Se dio el lujo de mirarla de reojo y sonreír sensual, encantador, tan hipócritamente afable como sólo él podía hacerlo, activando al instante las enormes reservas de rabia que Kagura guardaba dentro de sí.

—¡Vete a la mierda tú y tus tentáculos, Naraku!

El no perdió oportunidad de echarse a reír a carcajadas mientras se alejaba.

* * *

"_Nunca comiences una pelea, pero siempre termínala"_

**John Sheridan**

* * *

**[1] País:** como el fanfic mencionaba algunas partes del abanico medio específicas, me di a la tarea de investigar cómo se llama cada parte del mismo. El "país" de un abanico es básicamente la tela que se adhiriere a él, si el abanico por supuesto tiene tela (ya que algunos son sólo de madera, a los cuales se les denomina _abanico de baraja_).

* * *

**Hace mil años que no me metía a algún concurso o actividad de ¡Siéntate! y me pareció esta una buena oportunidad para regresar. La verdad que no tenía pensado participar por el montón de deudas de fics que aún tengo, pero Ari y Morgan, mis grandiosas betas y compañeras de administración y moderación en el mismo foro, me animaron a hacerlo y prácticamente me arrastraron de las greñas o.ó**

**La verdad es que me dieron ideas geniales para diálogos y situaciones y, bueno, no pude evitarlo, me tenté xD además ustedes saben cuánto amo poner a Naraku y Kagura en situaciones bien bizarras (?)**

**Tengo que aclarar que, con respecto a esas **_**"noches de pasión de Naraku y Kagura con sus tentáculos encerrados en las mazmorras"**_**, son una alusión a otro fic que tengo llamado **_**"Sonríes a Traición"**_**, el cual participó en un concurso de ¡Siéntate!, y, bueno, incluye tentáculos. Me gustó eso de "hilar" ambas ideas y fics muy por encimita y por eso la mentada "venganza" de Kagura ahora que Naraku imprudentemente le brindó tentáculos en esta historia. **

**No tengo mucho que aclarar. No me sentía nada segura con este fic y dudaba mucho que quedara suficientemente cómico, por esto doy mil gracias a Morgan, quien leyó el fic antes de publicarse y medio un montón de ideas, e igual a Ari's Madness, quien también me apoyó mucho. ¡Chicas, nuevamente, me salvaron el culo!**

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
